Assets/Everything else
Back to the main Assets page. Backgrounds Desert bfdi12.png|Desert background (BFDI 12) Volcano.png|The Volcano BFDIA Bfdia intro background.png|BFDIA intro background Sky Sky Gradient.png Cloud 1.png Cloud 2.png Cloud 3.png Ground Grass.png|Grassy hill Space stars.png|Starfield Night Sky Gradient.png Night Sky.png PointyStar.png Bunch of Stars.png Bunches of Stars.png Moon (BFDI Season 1).png|Moon BFDIA Moon.png|BFDIA Moon (as Seen in BFDIA 2) Border Border.png Effects Blur Pan.png Boomerang Motion Line.png Burst.png Fade To Black So.png Fade To Black.png Pointy Star.png Spotlight.png Squirt0001.png Squirt0002.png Squirt0003.png Squirt0004.png Squirt0005.png Squirt0006.png Squirt0007.png Squirt0008.png Squirt0009.png Squirt0010.png Squirt0011.png Squirt0012.png Squirt0013.png Squirt0014.png Squirt0015.png Balance Beam Stuff Balance beam.png Bar side view.png Support.png Supports.png Creatures Water monster open.png|Fish Monster Mouth Open (BFDIA) Water monster closed.png|Fish Monster Mouth Closed (BFDIA) Cake at Stake Items Regular Cake.png|Full Cake Cake normal.png|Cake Slice Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0001.png|Cake Splatter 1 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0002.png|Cake Splatter 2 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0003.png|Cake Splatter 3 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0004.png|Cake Splatter 4 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0005.png|Cake Splatter 5 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0006.png|Cake Splatter 6 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0007.png|Cake Splatter 7 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0008.png|Cake Splatter 8 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0009.png|Cake Splatter 9 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0010.png|Cake Splatter 10 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0011.png|Cake Splatter 11 Cake Splat Strawberry.png|Cake Splatter 12 Cake I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Full Cake Slice I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Slice Cake Lime.png|Key Lime Pie Full Cake Lime Slice.png|Key Lime Pie Slice Sliced Ice.png|Chunk of Ice Ice Slice.png|Ice Slice Cake at Stake Place.png|Cake at Stake Platform 01.png|Platform Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake YoylecakeSlice.png|Yoylecake Slice Cake Tosser.png|Cake Tosser Person Tosser.png|Sender Scoop Thrower Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.02.27 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.03.09 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Slice lime slice.png|Lime Slice Bar.png|Cake Tosser Bar Cake Puller.png|Cake Puller Evolution of the Cakes.png|All the Cakes Poof.png Grand Cake.png|Grand Cake That's a thing.png Cupcake.png|Cupcake YellowTomatoTransparent.png|Yellow Tomato Donut corpser.png|Donut's corpse EWWWX.png Cake110ssn.png|Modeling Clay Cake110ss.png|Small chunk of modeling clay Canyons and Bridges Board.png|Board Bridge.png|Bridge Bridge (Side).png|Bridge (Side) Bridge Ropes.png|Bridge (Ropes only) Second Bridge.png|Second Bridge Bridge (One Rope).png|Bridge (One rope only) Canyon Isometric View Zoom Out.png|Canyon Zoom Out Canyon Isometric View.png|Canyon Zoom In Canyon Side View.png|Canyon Side Canyon Wall.png|Canyon Wall Post.png|Post Celestial Objects asteroid.png|Asteroid Needle's Cake.png|Needle's Cake Sun.png|The Sun Clouds.png|Earth's clouds Earth.png|Earth Moon (BFDI Season 1).png|Moon The Magical Die of Judgment Blank Die.png|Die (No Dots) Die with dots.png|Die (With Dots) Dot.png|Single Dot Dollars Dollar-1.99.png|$1.99 Dollar-8.png|$8 Final Four Stuff (Screens) Final Four.png|Final Four Eraser Screen.png|Eraser Match Screen.png|Match Pin Screen.png|Pin Woody Screen.png|Woody Scale Stuff Full Scale.png|Scale Scale Bar.png|Scale Bar Scale fulcrum.png|Scale Base Scale Holder.png|Scale Holder Squashy Grapes Full Holder.png|Squashy Grapes Holder (Full) Squashy Grapes Holder.png|Squashy Grapes Holder (Empty) Squishy Cherries Full Holder.png|Squishy Cherries Holder (Full) Squishy Cherries Holder.png|Squishy Cherries Holder (Empty) Generic Cherries Cube.png|Squishy Cherries Generic Grapes Cube.png|Squashy Grapes Blocky Cube.png|Blocky Bubble Cube.png|Bubble Coiny Cube.png|Coiny Eraser Cube.png|Eraser Firey Cube.png|Firey Flower Cube.png|Flower Golf Ball Cube.png|Golf Ball Ice Cube...png|Ice Cube Leafy Cube.png|Leafy Match Cube.png|Match Needle Cube.png|Needle Pen Cube.png|Pen Pencil Cube.png|Pencil Pin Cube.png|Pin Rocky Cube.png|Rocky Snowball Cube.png|Snowball Spongy Cube.png|Spongy Teardrop Cube.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Cube.png|Tennis Ball Woody Cube.png|Woody Cubed,8ball.png|8-Ball (Extra) Cubed,book.png|Book (Extra) Cubed,bomby.png|Bomby (Extra) Cubed,david.png|David (Extra) Cubed,fan.png|Fanny (Extra) Cubed,nickel.png|Nickel (Extra) Cubed,ruby.png|Ruby (Extra) Outside Stuff Bush.png|Bush Hdtear.png|Raindrop House0001.png|House 1 House0002.png|House 2 House0003.png|House 3 House0004.png|House 4 House0005.png|House 5 House0006.png|House 6 House0007.png|House 7 House0008.png|House 8 House0009.png|House 9 House0010.png|House 10 Leafy's Rock.png|Rock Tree Idol.png|Tree Grass Tuft.png|Grass redwood tree.png|Redwood Tree Eiffel Tower Thing.png|Eiffel Tower Playground Swing.png|Swing Announcer Interface Announcer Interface0001.png Announcer Interface0002.png Announcer Interface0003.png Announcer Interface0004.png Announcer Interface0005.png Announcer Interface0006.png Announcer Interface0007.png Announcer Interface0008.png Announcer Interface0009.png Announcer Interface0010.png Announcer Interface0011.png Announcer Interface0012.png TV Stuff Bar TV.png Scoring TV.png Scoring TV Template.png TV(Assets).png Water Stuff Water still.png Water0001.png Water0002.png Water0003.png Water0004.png Water0005.png Water0006.png Water0007.png Water0008.png Water0009.png Water0010.png Water0011.png Water0012.png Water0013.png Water0014.png Water0015.png Water0016.png Water0017.png Water0018.png Water0019.png Water0020.png Water0021.png Water0022.png Water0023.png Water0024.png Water0025.png Water0026.png Water0027.png Water0028.png Water0029.png Water0030.png Water0031.png Water0032.png Water0033.png Water0034.png Water0035.png Water0036.png Water0037.png Water0038.png Water0039.png Water0040.png Water0041.png Water0042.png Water0043.png Water0044.png Water0045.png Water0046.png Water0047.png Water0048.png Water0049.png Water0050.png Water0051.png Water0052.png Water0053.png Water0054.png Water0055.png Water0056.png Water0057.png Water0058.png Water0059.png Water0060.png Water0061.png Symbols & Extra Another Name Symbol.png|Another Name Symbol Squashy Grapes Symbol.png|Squashy Grapes Symbol Squishy Cherries Symbol.png|Squishy Cherries Symbol SC Tank.png|Squishy Cherries Tank SG Tank.png|Squashy Grapes Tank Green Platform.png|Squashy Grapes Platform Red Platform.png|Squishy Cherries Platform David Cloner.png|David Cloner Robot Arm.png|Robot Servant Arm dream island.png|Dream island Blue Platform.png|Another Name Platform Yellow Platform.png|Yellow Platform (Seen on Episode 9) Tiny Loser Chamber TLC Side.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Isometric.png|TLC Isometric TLC Isometric Lid.png|TLC Lid Isometric Locker of Losers Lol side.png|Side Lol lid.png|Lid lock.png|Lock Recovery Centers FRC.png|Firey Recovery Center 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand Powered Recovery Center ICRCC.PNG|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator MASTER RECOVERY.png|Master Recovery Center Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator Blank recovery Center.png|Blank Recovery Center BRC Door Closed.png|Bubble Recovery Center Door ICRCC Fan Spinning0001.png|Fan Top 1 ICRCC Fan Spinning0002.png|Fan Top 2 ICRCC Fan Spinning0003.png|Fan Top 3 ICRCC Fan Spinning0004.png|Fan Top 4 ICRCC Fan.png|Fan Top 5 ICRCC Full Fan0001.png|Fan Side 1 ICRCC Full Fan0002.png|Fan Side 2 ICRCC Full Fan0003.png|Fan Side 3 ICRCC Full Fan0004.png|Fan Side 4 ICRCC Teal Gear.png|Teal Gear ICRCC Pink Gear.png|Pink Gear ICRCC Upshot0001.png|ICRCC Upshot 1 ICRCC Upshot0002.png|ICRCC Upshot 2 ICRCC Upshot0003.png|ICRCC Upshot 3 ICRCC Upshot0004.png|ICRCC Upshot 4 ICRCC Upshot0005.png|ICRCC Upshot 5 ICRCC Upshot0006.png|ICRCC Upshot 6 ICRCC Upshot0007.png|ICRCC Upshot 7 ICRCC Upshot0008.png|ICRCC Upshot 8 ICRCC Upshot0009.png|ICRCC Upshot 9 ICRCC Upshot0010.png|ICRCC Upshot 10 ICRCC Upshot0011.png|ICRCC Upshot 11 ICRCC Upshot0012.png|ICRCC Upshot 12 ICRCC0001.png|ICRCC 1 ICRCC0002.png|ICRCC 2 ICRCC0003.png|ICRCC 3 ICRCC0004.png|ICRCC 4 ICRCC0005.png|ICRCC 5 ICRCC0006.png|ICRCC 6 ICRCC0007.png|ICRCC 7 ICRCC0008.png|ICRCC 8 ICRCC0009.png|ICRCC 9 ICRCC0010.png|ICRCC 10 ICRCC0011.png|ICRCC 11 ICRCC0012.png|ICRCC 12 OldICRCCFan0001.png|Old ICRCC Fan 1 OldICRCCFan0002.png|Old ICRCC Fan 2 OldICRCCFan0003.png|Old ICRCC Fan 3 Accessories Empty Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Empty (used) Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Backpack.png|Backpack Himshey.png|Himshey's Bar Bubbly Pop.png|Bubbly Pop soda Anti poison.png|Anti Poison WinToken.png|Win Token Hang Glider.png|Snowball's Hang Glider Spaceship.png|Spaceship from episodes 20 & 21 Cake at Stake episode 20.png|Cake at Stake (BFDI 20 Eliminated Contestant Vote) Elimination Stand.png|Elimination Stand Cake_at_Stake_Place.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 2 - 9) Elimiantion_area.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 10 - 12) Eliminationarea.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 13 - 19) Acid Spitballs.png|Acid Spitballs Disgusting_icecream.png|Pencil's 'Ice Cream' Cactus.png|Cactus (BFDIA 5d) KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife FreeSmart_Video_Diary_Camera.png|FreeSmart's Video Diary Camera (IDFB 1) freesmart_van_by_brownpen0-dabyrhr.png|FreeSmart Van (HD) Grotatoes! Transparent.png|Grotatoes! (IDFB 1) Blockookie.png|Square Cookie Vase.png|Vase with Flowers Platform 01.png|Elimination Platform Plain Candy Bar Crunched 1.png|Candy Bar (Crunched) Plain Candy Bar Dragging.png|Candy Bar (Dragging) Plain Candy Bar Half.png|Candy Bar (Half) Plain Candy Bar Side.png|Candy Bar (Side) Plain Candy Bar.png|Candy Bar Frisbee Purple.png|Purple Frisbee Frisbee Orange.png|Orange Frisbee Frisbee Green.png|Green Frisbee Frisbee Blue.png|Blue Frisbee bucket.png|Bucket Black Bendy Straw.png|Black Straw Desk.png|Table Hammer tool.png|Hammer Spring.png|Spring BFDI Staring Contest Ring (BFDI 18).png TBMagnet.png|Tennis Ball's Magnet water balloon.png|Water Balloon (BFDI 12) water balloon 2.png|Falling water balloon (BFDI 12) BaseballBatNotGif.png|Baseball Bat (BFDI 6) CapNotGif.png|Cap (BFDI 6) FlowerInAPotNotGif.png|Flower in a pot (BFDI 6) EggNotGif.png|Egg (BFDI 6) Prize Wheel.png|Prize Wheel Leafy_detector.png|Leafy Detector How to be dumb.png|How To Be Dumb I am a Banana.png|Bomby's Banana crushball.PNG|Crushing Ball Flowers_Announcer_Crusher.png|Flower's Announcer Crusher BFDI21pizza.png|Pizza DreamIslandCertificate.png|Dream Island Certificate Leafy'sDumbCellPhone.png|Leafy's Dumb Cell Phone BallsInBallPit.png|Balls in Ball Pit Infinite_Matter_Generator0001.png|Infinite Matter Generator 1 Infinite_Matter_Generator0002.png|Infinite Matter Generator 2 Infinite_Matter_Generator0003.png|Infinite Matter Generator 3 Infinite_Matter_Generator0004.png|Infinite Matter Generator 4 Infinite_Matter_Generator0005.png|Infinite Matter Generator 5 Boxing Ring.png|Boxing Ring The Broken TLC.png|The Broken TLC How to be So Very Dumb.png|How to be So Very Dumb Rain Shelter Closed.png|Rain Shelter (Closed) Rain Shelter Open.png|Rain Shelter (Open) Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove Bug Eggs.png|Bug Eggs Spaceship.png|Spaceship Ski Pole.png|Ski Pole Red Ski.png|Red Ski Blue Ski.png|Blue Ski Green Ski.png|Green Ski Lazer.png|Laser Test.png|Test Haystack.png|Haystack Buzzer.png|Buzzer Scanner Lazer.png|Scanner Laser Springy Shoe (Blue).png|Blue Springy Shoe Springy Shoe (Red).png|Red Springy Shoe AnnouncerAcidTear.png|Announcer's Acid Tear Leafy-ShapedVomit.png|Leafy-Shaped Vomit Keyy.png|Key Hydrocloric Acid Vat.png|Hydrocloric Acid Vat LadderEp14.png|Ladder (from Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) Water Tank.png|Water Tank FrisbeeWithSalivaOnIt.png|Frisbee with Saliva On It Cashew.png|Cashew WaterTankFromTop.png|Water Tank from Top with Tear WaterTankFromTopNoTear.png|Water Tank from Top Without Tears GolfBallTear.png|Golf Ball's Tear UFO.png|UFO CrushedUFO.png|Crushed UFO UFOInside.png|Inside of UFO UFONoWindow.png|Inside of UFO (No Window) UFOInsideBlank.png|Inside of UFO (Blank) Tear.png DestroyedInfiniteMatterGenerator.png|Destroyed Infinite Matter Generator Star for Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube's Star $200 Vigintillion.png|$200 Vigintillion $500 Million Vigintillion.png|$500 Million Vigintillion BFDIA 5b Crate5b.png|The "Lovely" Wooden Box Portal2Item.png|The Weighted Companion Cube metal box.png|The Heavy, Metal Box 5b's Box.png|A Box. Just a Box... Episode 4 Stuff Bag.png|Blank Bag Blueberry Basket.png|Basket of Blueberries Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag Cyanide Jar.png|Cyanide Jar Flour Bag.png|Flour Bag Jar.png|Jar Rice Bag.png|Rice Bag Strawberry Basket.png|Basket of Strawberries Sugar Bag.png|Sugar Bag Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Yeast Bag.png|Yeast Bag Bowl.png|Bowl Leafy's Bow-Vat.png|Leafy's Bowl Vat Oven.png|Oven-O-Tron Spoon.png|Spoon Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Strawberry Cake.png|Strawberry Cake Block Pin's Flower Cake.png|Flower Cake Blueberry.png|Blueberry Dirt-Chocolate Chunk 1.png Dirt-Chocolate Chunk 2.png Dirt-ChocolateChunk 3.png Strawberry Chunk 1.png Strawberry Chunk 2.png Strawberry Chunk 3.png Strawberry.png|Strawberry Category:Helpful Category:Assets